


A Cat in Heat on a Hot Tin Woof

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [19]
Category: Freaked! (1993)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, BBW, Catboys & Catgirls, Chubby Girl, Dogboys & Doggirls, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overweight, Science Experiments, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Soulmates, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: When I go into heat and become a sex kitten, Ortiz is both confused and turned on. When he's all in for helping me out with my problem we find ourselves stuck in a rather unique situation.
Relationships: Ortiz the Dog Boy/Me
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 9





	A Cat in Heat on a Hot Tin Woof

Being a cat can be quite the experience.

I was learning what my Ortiz had gone through when he had first been turned into a freak by Elijah C. Skuggs and had to suddenly deal with animal instincts. But, whereas, he had to adapt to being canine, I had to adapt myself to a decidedly new feline way of life. I quite enjoyed licking myself extensively, and also my husband to his wholehearted and quite obvious delight; even if the furballs were now a quite frequent occurence. I had also gotten used to Ortiz' sneaky-pawed way of using catnip to try to persuade me to his desired line of thinking. Even the six breasts I now had to deal with were manageable. Most admittedly when my Dog Boy was playing with them.

What I had never considered before, however, and did not see coming in a million years (or few weeks as it were,) was my first time being in heat.

Making love with Ortiz wasn't something that seemed destined to happen only during a set time. We had sex whenever and wherever the mood took us. I guess, that was the human in us. We listened to our heart more than our internal workings usually in regards to hanky panky.

Now, though, the time had come for the animal sexual workings to take over and it promised to be very loud and embarrassing.

I had witnessed and heard a few cats in heat in my time but had never understood how a usually reserved and intelligent beast could completely lose both it's cool and control once a month.Being a cat now in the throes of the natural course of things, I began to comprehend it a bit more.

One morning while spooning with my beloved Ortiz, I felt a strange sensation start to occur between my legs. It was a hot and needful thing that felt horrible and good all at once. Not knowing what I was doing, I squirmed out of my lover's embrace and fell on to the floor with a thud. I wasn't wearing anything, Ortiz preferred when I didn't, liking my exposed softness. These days having long calico fur he said it felt like he was nuzzling next to an extra fluffy throw.

Ortiz awoke with a start, half dazed but, as usual, always prepared for a revolution.

"Are my people finally free?" he asked with a start, trying to wipe the sleep out of his puppy dog eyes.

After this his next thought was sweetly of me and he searched the empty bed for my chubby presence.

"Erin? Erin?"

"Down here," I said.

When he found me on the floor, writhing around on it he was more than a little confused.

"Why Erin...what are you doing on the carpet?"

I didn't really know at that point. I was rolling around and twisting my body this way and that.

"Have you taken up yoga?" he asked looking excited and wagging his tail happily. "It is sexy! Arrrrffff!"

And maybe it was if you like chonky cats rubbing their bodies into woven wool. What came out of my mouth next was anything but, however.

"YEOOOOOAWWWWHHHH!" I suddenly screeched as I went on all fours. Seeing Ortiz wagging his tail about had suddenly reminded me of what he had on the other end of his lovely self and I was slowly figuring out what was happening to me and what my body needed right away to stop its aching.

Meanwhile, my puppy-boy was holding his ears and trying to block out the sound of my cry. "What is that sound. You sound like a cat in heat!"

Precisely, I thought but couldn't get the word out, too much in pain and lust.

I could move my body, though, and I quickly aimed my tail end at Ortiz, lifting my tail, wiggled my bum and kicking my foot, offered myself to him.

"That's an odd dance to perform," I heard my husband comment from behind me. "Surely inspired by a 2 Live Crew concert. The view is nice but it looks like your foot is about to kick a football and..."

"Get inside me _MEOOOOWWWWWW_!" I wailed.

Ortiz was not pleased by the return of the piercing noise. "There you go again, Erin. You sound just like a..."

He had finally figured it out. Hopping down from the bed, excitedly, I heard him sniffing the air around my wiggling bottom until I felt his tongue tasting me soon after, bringing a shiver of peace throughout my body. My Dog Boy had a very nice tongue and he always knew just how to use it.

"You _are_ in heat!"

He sounded suddenly overjoyed at the revelation. The sound of his paws clapping together filled the room. 

Another yowl came out of me as I once again became desperate for my mate to fulfill my ever growing and desperate need.

"Ortiz is more than ready to honor his duties as a husband!" The man-dog joyfully proclaimed.

I mewled in want and continued my little dance until I felt Ortiz situated at my opening. It wasn't long before he was pushing inside of me with his usual zeal. I cried out loudly again, a soul splitting shriek but my husband was far more used to me making sounds while he was inside of me so this one didn't bother him so much. He started howling himself and I just turned into a puddle of finally answered desire beneath him, letting him do his best to me.

Something felt slightly different this time in our lovemaking. I couldn't explain it but after I felt Ortiz climax, I definitely felt a change. It was as if something had widened inside of my tunnel. My husband soon found this out for himself when he tried to pull out but his anatomy would not let him.

"I am stuck!" he announced.

"Wh-what?" I asked, breathing heavily and just wanting him to thrust a bit more if he could manage it.

He placed his hands on either side of my puffy tail and gave my cat ass a few shoves to test the theory. "Yes! Ortiz is stuck in you, Erin!"

"Oh no!" I cried. "The bulbous glandis! Your body sensed that I was in heat and must have chosen now to unleash it."

Ortiz started to whimper and frantically tried to escape but was too firmly locked in.

"Are you okay, Ortiz?" I asked, feeling sorry for my poor little Dog Boy.

"No..." he stated. "Do not get me wrong, Erin. There is no place else that usually Ortiz would love to be but...when I was at Freek Land we were kept caged in a small structure. And even though it was much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside, Ortiz still became quite claustrophobic during his captivity."

I turned my head in great compassion for my lover. It was nice to feel him still inside of me but if it was causing him distress it could cause me no pleasure. "Maybe if we just relax," I suggested.

Although we tried, Ortiz was still too tense to let his bulb shrink. It remained inside, trying to keep his puppy making stuff close to my kitten making factory. "Ortiz," I said, trying to get his mind off of the position we had found ourselves in.

He whimpered again. "Yes Erin."

"I'm glad you're my mate," I confessed. "If you were a Cat-Boy your penis would be spiky and it would hurt me. I'm glad I have a big, handsome Dog Boy with a nice round knot."

Ortiz suddenly stood up far more proud than he had been seconds before my truthful confession. "And there is no other pussy I want to plant my bulb in, Erin," he proclaimed.

Suddenly a knock sounded through the house followed by the doorbell.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Maybe it is Ricky with the Zygrot antidote," Ortiz theorized.

"Would he mind if we answered it later?" I asked hopefully.

The Dog-Boy cursed. "That dratted ex child star is always off promoting his capitalist, trashy, ghost written, autobiographies If we don't answer it he may take off for another book tour."

We looked at each other, Ortiz past my tail and into my green eyes and me from over my shoulder into his brown ones. Nodding we knew what we must do. Somehow we managed to move in unison towards the front door, a human dog with his penis still deep within a human cat. It wouldn't be a civilized sight to welcome Ricky Coogan with but he'd already spent time at Freek Land so he would live.

Nearing the door, we both caught a glimpse of our real visitor: the Minister for my church was waiting outside. He had not seen us yet through the glass but I feared that soon he would. 

"He can't see us like this!" I whispered.

"Why not?" Ortiz asked. "There is nothing wrong with a man and woman doing what was intended. I will instruct him in the ways that his church would benefit from my Communist teachings! Jesus was a revolutionary too after all!"

"No," I said in shame. "I'm naked Ortiz! And I have six breasts now!"

The Dog-Boy understood completely then and was more than a little jealous. "You are right. Ortiz does not want that filthy Minister waiting in line for second dibs with his woman! I've heard about cats and their brotherhood. He definitely looks like more of a cat person than a dog one."

And with that, Ortiz quickly moved us to our escape hatch; he opened the basement door and threw us down it. Our bodies remained locked together but my brave puppy held me protectively all the way down. At the bottom of the stairs, I felt the bulb loosen and our bodies separate. Free now, my communist husband and I began to lick our privates in response to a successful mating. The Dog Boy then began to dance around the basement rejoicing at the cessation of his claustrophobic situation.

Offering me his paw, we slowly walked up the stairs together, waiting at the top for a bit and listening for doorbells or knocks. When none reached either of our highly developed ears, we opened the door and entered the upper part of the house; the Minister was gone.

So was the problem of Ortiz' knotting.

One problem remained, however, and I was trying to keep it contained, not wishing to hurt my loving husband again. I bit my lower lip, my fangs breaking into my furry flesh.

"Ortiz is free!" the Dog-Boy started to dance again, this time around the living room. "It is so good to not be stuck. Let me tell you, Erin, I..."

He turned to see me, slinking to the floor, trying to fight the urge to do my little dance and proposition him again. I cradled myself, biting my lip harder so I wouldn't start to yowl again. After staring at me for a few seconds, my mate walked towards me and squatted down to look into my whiskered face.

"Can Ortiz ask a favor Erin?" he asked, gently petting my cheek.

"Yeeeeesssss," I tried to say without screaming outloud.

"Let me see that little dance again," he requested softly.

I tried to fight it.

Another caress on my cheek from a puppy dog paw. "It's okay."

I was on the floor again, in a heartbeat, and kicking my leg. Ortiz was in me equally as fast, licking and kissing the back of my neck instead of biting it.

* * *

Four days later it was finally finished and we were both in bed, panting beside each other as we lay in one another's arms. After the third time of locking in, Ortiz had learned to get used to it and conquer his fear. I had told him repeatedly what a good doggy he was, how I'd reward him later with a Milkbone and how he was the bravest and best revolutionary the world now possessed. Now my heat was over and exhaustion hardly seemed the right word for what we felt. The house smelled of sex and we'd likely need a Hartz pet odor remover to get rid of it completely. Surely the Minister would not be invited in before it was gone.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, resting my head into my husband's brown, fuzzy chest."

"Why?" Ortiz asked in happy confusion. "That was the finest few days of Ortiz' life! You were insatiable! And Ortiz proved _up_ for the task. It was like that cartoon by Don Bluth with the Bandit voicing the German Shepherd: this Dog Boy was in Heaven."

I licked his black, wet nose. "And this was one cat on a _very_ hot tin woof," I purred lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> The part with the Minister at the house and Ortiz and I going down the stairs was based on the time when my mother was a teenager and her Minister came over. She walked into the house to find her two Pekingese going at it at the top of the basement stairs. She instinctively kicked them down them and into the basement.
> 
> Don't worry PETA they survived.


End file.
